1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a griddle for cooking a food product wherein the boiler for supplying steam to a serpentine path formed under the griddle and the condensate collector tank are secured directly to the underside of the griddle.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, griddles have been available wherein a separate boiler is provided for supplying steam to a continuous path disposed within the griddle. This construction requires a relative large housing for the griddle and boiler. The separate boiler has to be positioned within a cabinet used for supporting the griddle. Thus, a certain amount of space in a kitchen area is required for the combination of the cabinet and the griddle. With the requirement of a separate boiler, it is difficult to provide a cook-top griddle that can be positioned on top of an existing cabinet, or countertop. See, the Tippmann et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,431 which is hereby incorporated by reference.